Giren Gomei
Giren Gomei is a 3rd-year student at Seito Academy. He is an S-Rank fighter and is revered as being equally as strong as Unchou Kanu and equally as intelligent as Koumei Shokatsuryo. He wields a seiryuto and a lost hyakuhekito but rarely shows them in battle unless a strong opponent is before him. Unknown to everyone, Gomei bares the Dragon of the Earth that helps to channel Gentoku Ryuubi's Dragon of Lightning. Next to Koumei, Gomei is one of Ryuubi's top advisers. Appearance Gomei is a handsome young man with semi-long, raven-black hair and smooth skin. He is seen in a Seito Academy blue blazer, a white shirt, a black tie with a purple stripe, black pants, and black shoes. Gomei's normal clothes consist of various colored, short-sleeved blazers, various matte colored shirts, khakis or black pants, and black wing-tipped shoes. Personality Gomei is kind and easy-going guy who would do anything for his friends. While he is kind to his allies, he is cold and devious to his enemies. He always has a scheme or stratagem at hand in case the need arises. When he's fighting, Gomei adopts a stoic attitude and applies little force to defeat opponents. When he faces stronger opponents, anger develops in his face and he becomes ferocious. He also schemes frequently for every situation he finds himself in, making him very devious and cunning. History Pre-Ikkitousen Before Gomei even reached Kanto, he was training on the Indonesian island of Sumatra in a village hidden in the wild jungle. There, Gomei learned the ways of pencak silat. After that, he went to Chengdu, where he obtained his seiryuto and hyakuhekito. From there, he learned how to use them and traveled to Kanto to fulfill his destiny. Ikkitousen When Gomei arrived to Kanto, he enrolled at Rakuyo High School and became one of Housen Ryofu's followers along with Chinkyuu. He was well acquainted with Shishi Ouin and helped him in planning Totaku's fall. He also helped Totaku plan the great fighters tournament and secretly rigged the match-ups. When Ryofu decided to rebel against Totaku, Gomei warned her of the dangers that she'd face but went along with her and Chinkyuu. After Chinkyuu was assaulted, Ryofu told Gomei to leave Rakuyo and follow his own destiny, with him saying his last good-bye and leaving Rakuyo behind. While walking the streets, Gomei ran into a broken-armed Kanu and offered to treat it for her. After that, she invited him to visit Seito Academy, which he humbly accepted. Dragon Destiny Pre-Dragon Destiny When Gomei arrived at Seito Academy, he was looked at as if he were a black sheep. Since Seito Academy consisted of a majority of girls, Gomei felt a little awkward and perplexed at the situation. Kanu guided him to Gentoku Ryuubi and Ekitoku Chouhi, to whom he bowed and introduced himself. Chouhi was flattered while Ryuubi felt it was unnecessary and then kindly asked him if he wanted to join them. Gomei humbly accepted the offer and kneeled to her, referring to his new leader as "Ryuubi-sama", much to Ryuubi's dismay. As time passed, Ryuubi found the naming and bowing to be tedious and unreasonable since she didn't think she was that important. So she decided to give an Imperial Order: Giren Gomei is banned from bowing to Gentoku Ryuubi and must refer to Gentoku Ryuubi as anything other than "Ryuubi".'' Gomei petitioned Ryuubi to repeal the order, but she wouldn't. He instead decided to negotiate the terms with her and was able to change it: Giren Gomei is allowed to bow to Gentoku Ryuubi only once a day and must refer to Gentoku Ryuubi as "''Gentoku-dono" or "Gentoku-san", the latter being more favored. Gomei accepted the revised order and made a more friendlier bond with Ryuubi, this time being a slight problem to a jealous Kanu. Ryuubi's Dragon Awakens Gomei was first seen with Ryuubi in the library, commenting about her choice of books and her love for reading. When Chouhi returns from scouting, she scolded Gomei for not making Ryuubi train like she is supposed to. While Gomei retorted that he wouldn't see any point if she wouldn't even try, he gave Ryuubi the time to escape before Chouhi noticed. He later met with Kanu and Chouhi at the poolside and discussed Kyosho's rise to power. He commented that his previous affiliate, Bunwa Kaku, must of had something to do with it but was always scheming up something new. While Ryuubi was training with Chouhi and Kanu, Gomei sat on the side lines drinking tea and commenting on Chouhi's lack of insight into Ryuubi's motivation. When Kyosho fighters ambushed Ryuubi, Gomei appeared to block Bonsoku Ukin's staff so that it only grazed Kanu's clothes instead of ripping them to shreds. He then proceeded to protect Ryuubi and led her to Chouhi. When Ryomou appeared and the dragon jade took affect, Gomei jumped away from Ryuubi towards Kanu and recognized the dragon jade. He then helped Kanu subdue Ryuubi and locked her away. Hunt for the Crouching Dragon After Ryuubi had recovered, Gomei secretly traveled to Tougenen Temple to visit Koumei Shokatsuryo and planned Kakuka's assassination. When he heard that Kanu was coming to visit Tougenen and that Ryuubi and Chouhi were following her, he had Koumei, Kansho Kochu and Tanfuku test them to see their worthiness. After their ordeals, Gomei welcomed them to Tougenen when they awoke and made them tea to revitalize their stamina. He soon left with them back to Seito with Koumei and Kochu in tow. Kanu Surrenders At the Temple Festival, Gomei accompanied Ryuubi, Koumei, Chouhi, and Kochu. He watched as Koumei related the fish-catching game to the battle of Red Cliffs and felt embarrassed when Ryuubi freaked out from the fish in her chest. When they went to get fortunes, Gomei received very, very good luck and Ryuubi was happy for him. He then laughed when Chouhi and Kochu got bad luck fortunes and Ryuubi got scared. After Kyosho fighters led by Genjou Kakouton surrounded them, he lectured and ridiculed Kakouton's behavior as being hypocritical to his original ideals. Gomei then fought off the followers and protected Ryuubi and Koumei. After hearing of Kanu's surrender, Gomei believed that she had done what she thought was right and advised Ryuubi to ally with Nanyo and fight Kyosho in the Battle of Red Cliffs. Battle of Red Cliff & Post-Battle At the battle, Gomei was put up against Shikou Soujin and utterly defeated her. He then went to face Chuukou Kyocho. When the dark lord attacked, Gomei unleashed his inner dragon of the earth to try and aid Ryuubi, but failed to do so. After Hakufu Sonsaku arrived to help, Gomei rested his dragon and fell unconscious on Kanu. In the epilogue, Gomei is seen with Ryuubi reading the Art of War ''and brushing up on strategies. Great Guardians Gomei is first seen during Kanu's fight with Ryofu, where he watches and then sends a shock wave to separate them. He then talks to Kanu about what just occurred. While Kanu returns to Seito, Gomei leaves to Yokohama before her to pray and manage his families Chinese restaurant. While working, he hires Hakufu and Koukin and sees Ryuubi, Kanu, Chouhi, and Koumei enter to eat. When Kanu and Hakufu begin to fight, Gomei appears in a chef's outfit and helps split the table heading for Ryuubi with Shiryu. He is later shown comically crying about his destroyed restaurant. During the temple cleaning, Gomei arrived with Koumei and explained the heart revealing stone and prayed with her for Kochu after he was blown away. He is then seen drinking tea on the side and sees Ryuubi arrive. While everyone leaves, Gomei stays to watch over the temple and falls asleep. When he awakens, he notices that two of the necklaces are gone and decides to get Suikyo. He uses a shock wave to separate Kanu and Shiryu from fighting and tries to explain the situation. When the group goes to the beach, Gomei is seen drinking tea while watching Chouhi getting angry at Ryuubi about telling her that they were on a school trip and tricked her into wearing her school swimsuit. While the Seito group hung out with Hakufu, Koukin, and Chuubo, Goseiko was sleeping on a beach chair in the sun. Later, when Ryuubi and Chuubo were attacked by the sharks, Gomei accompanied Shiryu to save them, commenting that he could "whip up a nice batch of shark fin soup". After the battle, Gomei was with Kanu interrogating Ryofu, asking if she remembered him, which she didn't. After Ryofu invites Ryuubi to go to the amusement park, Gomei advised Kanu to keep an eye on Ryofu in case something occurred, since her appearance sparked an eerie feeling. The next day, Gomei noticed the change in Ryuubi's personality like Kanu and worried about what was happening to the others. When Genpou Saji took control of the other Seito fighters, Gomei defended Kanu against them, with Ryuubi almost killing him in the process. His unconscious body was later kidnapped by the possessed Kakouen and brought to Saji, who turned him into a possessed fighter. When Hakufu, Koukin, Chuubo, and Kakouton came to fight Saji, Gomei fought them and proved to be very formidable, holding off both Hakufu and Kakotoun with out exerting much strength. It was only until Koumei and Shiryu arrived that Gomei's will overcame Saji's and allowed Hakufu to knock him out. He was later carried away by Shiryu back to Seito to recover. Xtreme Xecutor After the events of Great Guardians, Gomei accompanies Ryuubi walking around, holding her umbrella for her. He then helps Bachou back to the school to get out of the rain. The next day, he is seen with Ryuubi and Bachou heading for the big speech. He stands beside Ryuubi and Kanu as Ryuubi tries to make her speech. Later, he recants the legend of Mouki Bachou along with Kanu and Chouhi, adding the faults that the original Bachou had and stating that they were evident in his reincarnation. After Bachou states her intention to join Seito Academy, Gomei is seen to care more about the fact that her calling their leader by her first name so easily is unjustifiable as even he himself originally addressed her by her last name. Later, Gomei was with Koumei and Ryuubi in the library drinking his tea, but then fell asleep due to Bachou spiking his drink with a sleeping pill. After Chouhi unties Koumei and Koumei is yelling at her, Gomei is still seen sleeping. When the new fighters tournament at Nanban High School was announced, Gomei advised Kanu and Chouhi to be on their guard since Kentei's sudden appearance could of meant that something major would happen. After Mouyu invaded Seito, Gomei helped Ryuubi control her power to break Mouyu's blade and speaks with her along with Koumei and Shiryu. He later went up against Bokuroku and had his arm dislocated but was unable to un-petrify Ryuubi when she couldn't suppress her dragon. He then accompanied Shiryu and the others to Nanban to save Kanu and Chouhi. He got separated from the rest of the group with Hakufu, met up with Bachou and Kyocho, and freed the captive fighters, wondering where Kanu was. After hearing that Kanu was fighting a deathmatch with Ryomou, Gomei stated that their spirits from 1800 years ago would kill each other if they weren't stopped. When the group made it out of the cell block, Gomei went with Chouhi to find Kanu and later versed a reincarnated Bokuroku. After a long and arduous fight, Gomei unleashed his dragon and killed Bokuroku once and for all and joined Koumei in the arena. After the death of Kentei, Gomei helped appease Ryuubi's dragon with Kanu and carved a statue of her as a gift. He also filled out Bachou's enrollment papers for Seito Academy. Cascading Conquerers Prologue In this series after Xtreme Xecutor, Gomei plays the influential role of leading Seito Academy to the top. A few months after their fight with Kentei, as well as the rise of different schools across Kanto, Seito Academy worried about those new threats while Gomei saw a great opportunity. He decided to take charge of the situation and advised Ryuubi to launch a campaign to conquer Kanto, just as Nanyo and Kyosho were doing. Ryuubi and the others were skeptical at first but realized that Gomei was right and follow his lead. His first strategy was to ally with Ryuubi's sickly cousin Ryuuhyo, leader of Keishou High School. After that, he planned for Ryuubi to conquer Keishou High School's Chosha, Kiyo, Gorei, and Reirei Academy Annexes in the name of Ryuuhyo while installing her own followers as the main representatives. Ryuubi didn't feel right about the second part of Gomei's plan but followed his first and allied with Ryuuhyo. Arriving at Keishou High School After arriving to Keishou High School, Gomei noticed that a majority of power was held by Doki Saibo, Ryuuhyo's top fighter, and Saishi, Saibo's sister and Ryuuhyo's girlfriend. While Ryuubi befriended Ryuuhyo's younger sister Ryuuchi, Gomei deduced that Saibo plotted to have his youngest brother, Ryuusou, take Ryuuhyo's place as leader and control Keishou High School through him. After speaking with Ryuuchi about Keishou's current situation, he discovered that Ryuuchi already knew of Saibo's plot and feared for her life. Seeing this as an opportunity to have Ryuuhyo become indebted to Ryuubi if she were to reveal and prevent Saibo's evil plot, Gomei relayed Ryuuchi's story to her and advised her to take action. Ryuubi, however, didn't believe his story and wished to stay neutral in their internal affairs. While Ryuubi was allowed to stay in the Shinyo Academy Annex, Saibo consistently tried to entice Gomei to join his side, but was turned down every time. Saibo's Plot & the Escape through Chouhan Athletics Field After Ryuuhyo fell into a coma from his illness and Ryuusou was made leader, Saibo attempted to get rid of Ryuubi and conquer Seito by ambushing her, Ryuuchi, and Gomei while they visited Ryuuhyo in the hospital. Gomei was too strong for Saibo's men and defeated them with ease, saving one for interrogation where he discovered that Saibo was now in power. As he tried to transport Ryuubi and Ryuuchi away from the Keishou High School area back to Seito, Gomei contacted Koumei and had Kochu and Shiryu provide a distraction for Saibo's forces. When Sousou coerced Saibo to convince Ryuusou to surrender, Gomei decided to move Ryuuchi from Seito to the Shouka Academy Annex, which held a large amount of Keishou's best fighters. With them on the journey was a large group of female, nerdy, and weak students from Shinyo Academy who didn't want to stay under Saibo's thumb. During their retreat through the Chouhan athletics field, which stretches from Shinyo Academy to Shouka Academy, Sousou sent Kakouton with a large group of fighters to catch Ryuuchi. Gomei prepared for a counter attack and had Chouhi guard the Chouhan tennis court to hold them off. He then sent Shiryu to retrieve Ryuubi's favorite book, ''Tale of a Fool, from Keishou High School. Conquering Keishou High School After they made it to Shouka Academy, Gomei set up the rape of Koukin and fooled Hakufu into believing that Saibo had orchestrated the attack. His plot was successful and Hakufu turned all of Nanyo's attacks against Keishou High School and Kyosho Academy. While Sousou moved to defend his northern terrirory, Gomei and Ryuubi led their forces to subdue Keishou. Gomei deceived Saibo about him defecting to his side and was allowed to enter the school grounds, where he opened the main entrance and allowed his allies to burst through. While Saibo was captured and begged for his life to be spared, Gomei advised that he be sent back to Sousou to report his own defeat, which was later accepted by Ryuubi. With Keishou High School under Seito's control, Gomei had Ryuuchi become the de facto leader and campaigned to conquer Chosha, Kiyo, Gorei, and Reirei Academy Annexes in her name. He planned their subjugation as such: Shiryu would launch an attack on Kiyo Academy, Chouhi would launch an attack on Gorei Academy, Kochu would launch an attack on Reirei Academy, and Kanu was to launch an attack on Chosha Academy. They all succeeded and Gomei's first step to Seito's conquest of Kanto was complete. Strength & Abilities Pencak Silat: '''Gomei is well-versed in pencak silat and is known to be a fierce user. It is his main weapon against opponents and expels a predatory fear. '''Dragon of the Earth: Like with many strong fighters, Gomei bares a dragon in him, specifically a dragon of the earth. Since the dragon's element is known to be strong and all-encompassing, Gomei is not too affected by Moutoku Sousou and Hakufu Sonsaku's dragons. Also being a earth dragon allows Gomei to channel Gentoku Ryuubi's dragon of lightning. Unknown to anyone, including Gomei, the dragon of the earth is the actual spirit of Giren Gomei and sometimes talks to Gomei in his dreams, making him think that it was in his head. Sometimes in dragon mode, Gomei will be possessed by his predecessor and will show no mercy to his opponent(s). Weapons Seiryuto: Along with his martial art and dragon, Gomei has a seiryuto at his disposal. It was the weapon used by the Giren Gomei of 1800 years ago and is said to be as strong as Kanu's seiryuto. It has a silver blade in the shape of a phoenix's beal on a 6' pole. It can cleave through other metals as if they were butter. Hyakuhekito: After he arrived in Kanto, Gomei visited Chokou and requested the lost hyakuhekito that she hid in her home. Hearing of his identity, she allowed him to have it and bestowed it upon Gomei. The blade was said to have been forged and used by one of the Yellow Scarves' leaders during the rebellion. It was confiscated by Gomei and used by him during his later campaigns. It bares similar properties to Sousou's famous swords and can cut through any material it comes across. Relationships WIP Trivia WIP